Journey to a New Home
by What If Incorporated
Summary: In the spring following Todd's release into the game preserve, he and Vixey are doing well and are living happily together. But when their home is put in jeopardy, they have no other choice but to find a new home. Rated T for mild language and violence.
1. Spring

As early morning arrived, the sun rose above the tops of the tall oaks and other various trees that made up the forest. Small beams of sunlight peeked through the thick cover of tree tops and created small patches of light on the forest floor below. One of the beams of sunlight shone on a patch of grass and revealed a small creature. A rabbit quietly emerged from its underground burrow and hopped over to the patch of grass. After it scented the air and glanced around, it lowered its head and began to nibble at the tender shoots of grass. Just a short distance away and downwind from the rabbit, a male fox quietly moved from bush to bush and closed the distance between the two of them. A predator skillfully closing in on its prey. Soon, he was as close as he needed to be. Without hesitation he leapt from his hiding place and pounced on top of the rabbit. The rabbit's panicked squeaks were quickly silenced when the fox bit down firmly on the back of its neck. The fox smiled a slight, but proud smile before he picked up the rabbit and headed back to his den.

The fox stopped outside of his home then placed the rabbit down and pushed it forward slightly with his nose toward the entrance. He tilted his head and peeked inside of the den then yipped softly and sat down. Soon a female fox appeared from inside of the den. She was heavily pregnant and healthy. She smiled and affectionately nuzzled her nose underneath the male's chin.

"Thank you Todd," The female fox said with a soft tone. Todd wagged his tail happily and licked the side of the female's muzzle.

"You are quite welcome, Vixey. I did learn from the best, after all," Todd complimented with a chuckle. Vixey giggled softly and nuzzled her nose against Todd's.

"Well, you were a good student," Vixey replied with a smile. Todd chuckled softly and dipped his head slightly at the compliment. He flicked his ears then pushed the rabbit a little closer to Vixey. Vixey smiled warmly then began to eat. Todd lay down and waited patiently for her to have her fill. Ever since the two of them had found out that Vixey was expecting kits, Todd had always let his mate eat as much as she wanted before he ate. Luckily since they lived in a game preserve there was plenty of food and both of them made it though winter without any trouble. It was now early March and Vixey would be giving birth any day now. Vixey had her fill then pushed the rest of the rabbit toward Todd. Todd smiled warmly and finished off the rest. Vixey nuzzled Todd before she headed back into the den to rest. Todd smiled happily then stretched his limbs before he dashed off into the forest.

After a short while, Todd reached the edge of a small cliff which marked one of the edges of the game reserve. From the top of the cliff, Todd was able to spot his old home in the distance. He sat down and let his memories race back to him. He recalled living on the farm as well as playing hide and seek in the woods. He flicked his ears as his memories were interrupted by the familiar sound of Copper's bark. He smiled softly at the sound. He understood that he and Copper were both parts of two different worlds and it would remain that way, but he would never forget their friendship and he knew that Copper would not forget it either. With one last momentary glance back at his old home, he headed back into the forest.

* * *

The next morning, Todd was woken up by Vixey's soft whimpers. Todd nuzzled Vixey and licked her cheek gently in an attempt to comfort her. Though his expression appeared calm on the surface, his thoughts were racing about what could wrong and if Vixey was going to be alright. In spite of those thoughts, he did not want to worry Vixey any more than necessary since she was likely already under enough stress as is. Vixey glanced up at him for a moment, but then quickly closed her eyes tightly as her body quivered with a contraction. It was the first of more to come that would bring Todd and Vixey's kits into the world. Todd lowered his ears slightly in worry then placed a paw gently on top of Vixey's then nuzzled her again to comfort not only her but himself as well.

"It is alright Vixey. I am here," Todd said in a soft, reassuring tone. Vixey nodded lightly and placed her other paw on top of Todd's. Vixey whimpered softly as the first kit came into the world. As if by instinct, she immediately when to action and cleaned off the newborn. She then placed the kit by her stomach so it would be able to begin nursing. A little over an hour had passed by the time Vixey had finally finished delivering all of her kits. She laid her head on her paws and smile tiredly up at Todd. Todd licked her muzzle affectionately then turned his attention to the kits and smiled with pride.

"You did so well, Vixey. We are now the proud parents of six healthy kits," Todd said, not even trying to hide the relief, joy and pride that was present in his tone. Vixey let out a soft giggle and nodded slightly.

"Didn't I tell you that six would be just right?" Vixey asked in a soft, yet playful tone before she gazed fondly at the kits. Todd chuckled softly and nodded. He then moved his gaze to the kits again.

"What are their genders?" Todd asked curiously. Vixey flicked her ears at the sound of Todd's voice then turned her head to look at him.

"There are three handsome boys and three beautiful girls," Vixey replied with a warm smile. Todd returned the smile and wagged his tail happily.

"What are we going to name them?" Todd asked excitedly. Vixey giggled softly and placed a paw gently on Todd's.

"I think we should wait until they are a little older figure out what names would suit them," Vixey said. Todd nodded in agreement and nuzzled Vixey affectionately.

"Sounds like plan. Now, you should get some rest, Vixey. You deserve it," Todd said. Vixey nodded once and yawned then laid her head on her paws. She was soon asleep and Todd smiled warmly at his new expanded family before he headed outside of the den.

"Morning Todd," A large brown owl called from a tree branch above. Todd immediately recognized the warm and kind voice. He smiled brightly and glanced upward.

"Well hello, Big Mama. How are you today?" Todd asked as he sat down. Big Mama spread her large wings then glided down to the ground and stood beside Todd.

"I am doing quite well, honey. Where is Vixey today?" Big Mama asked. Todd smiled brightly and glanced at the den.

"She is inside sleeping. She had kits this morning," Todd said happily. Big Mama wrapped her large wings around Todd and hugged him tightly.

"Well congratulations to the both of you. I know the two of you were bound to have some little ones soon," Big Mama said with a warm smile as she released Todd from the embrace. Todd chuckled softly and nodded.

"Thank you, Big Mama. Vixey and I are now the proud parents of six kits," Todd said with a grin. Big Mama pat Todd on the shoulder enthusiastically.

"My oh my, that is a big litter! Good luck to you taking care of all them, honey. That will be some work," Big Mama said soft smile. Todd nodded once and returned the smile.

"Thank you. I am sure Vixey and I will be fine," Todd said confidently. Big Mama nodded firmly in agreement then flew up into the air.

"Once Boomer and Dinky get back we'll come by to pay you a visit! See you in a couple weeks to check in once the kits' eyes are open and they all start getting around," Big Mama said as she began to fly back towards her tree back by the farm.

"See you then, Big Mama!" Todd called. Big Mama turned slightly midair to wave with her wing and then flew off. Todd smiled then headed deeper into the forest to find some food for him and Vixey.


	2. Trouble on the Horizon

Three weeks had passed and the kits' eyes were opened and they had begun to move around in the den as well as adventure outside every so often. Todd chuckled as he watched two of the male kits play fighting with each other. He flicked his ears slightly in interest as he noted that the older of the pair was play growling loudly and had already pinned his younger multiple times during their play fight. He could tell by this observation that that kit was strong willed. He smiled softly then cast a glance over at Vixey who was interacting with the smallest of the male kits. Vixey play growled and pawed gently at the kit and in response, he easily dodged and nipped softly at the side of her paw. Vixey smiled, rather impressed by her kit's speed then looked up when she realized Todd was looking her way. Todd returned her smile warmly and yipped softly to the kit. He glanced up at his father then wiggled his tail and scurried over to him and ran in between his legs. Todd chuckled with amusement.

"He is a quick one isn't he?" Todd observed with a grin as the kit ran over and pounced on the largest of the female kits. The female kit yipped in surprise then swiftly rolled over and padded off with an annoyed grunt as she left her brother a bit flustered that he had been outsmarted. Vixey giggled softly after watching the scene then glanced at Todd.

"He may be quick, but that sister of his is quite clever," Vixey noted. Todd chuckled softly and sat beside Vixey then licked the side of her muzzle gently.

"Kind of like us. You always seem to be able to outsmart me," Todd said with a slight chuckle. Vixey sat up and gently placed a paw over Todd's in a show of affection.

"You are a quick learner though. After all, you have become a great hunter now, you know," Vixey complimented with admiration in her tone. Todd straightened up a bit and smiled proudly. Vixey nipped his ear softly and giggled. The two of them then glanced over at the other end of the den and spotted the other two female kits playing tug of war with a root. Todd titled his head as a thought occurred to him.

"Hey Vixey, I was just thinking: Wouldn't it be a good time to name the kits? They have all developed their own personalities and it would be nice for them to have names to match," Todd suggested excitedly. Vixey easily picked up on Todd's excitement and had admittedly been thinking the same thing to herself moments before.

"Sounds good, Todd. Would you mind if I named the girls and you named the boys?" Vixey proposed with a slight tilt of her head. Todd grinned widely and nodded firmly in agreement.

"That is perfectly fine by me!" Todd replied as his tail began to twitch with excitement. Vixey giggled then barked softly to the female kits. The three of them quickly rushed up to their mother, their tails waving happily as she gave them all quick, but gentle nuzzles with her nose. Vixey glanced at the largest of the females and smiled softly.

"I would like to name this clever little girl Charlotte," Vixey said with a flick of her ears. Charlotte yipped softly and immediately seemed to take a liking to her newly bestowed name. Todd chuckled happily.

"I think that will suit her just fine," Todd said with a nod of agreement. Vixey nodded once as well.

"Now, for the middle sized one, I think…" Vixey trailed off as she noticed the male kits had wandered over and sat down. Each of them was glancing over curiously at what was going on. Vixey and Todd laughed softly in unison.

"Guess the boys want to know their names too, Todd. How about you give one of them their names now?" Vixey proposed with a grin. Todd smiled brightly.

"I would love to! Well… This big tough guy here…" Todd began as he pointed to the largest of the male kits with his nose, "I would like to name him Sorrel. It is a strong name and will go well with his personality," Todd said with a glance at Vixey. Vixey smiled and gently pressed her nose against Todd's to express her agreement.

"I like it! So, for the middle sized girl, I think Amber would suit her. Like the other kits, her adult fur color is starting to show just a bit, but I have noticed that her fur is a golden color rather than the usual red. It is close to the color of actual amber which I have had the pleasure of seeing before and it is lovely, so I think that would match her perfectly," Vixey said with an admiring glance at the kit. Amber waved her tail happily from side to side. Todd smiled with approval.

"A lovely name indeed. I noticed her unique fur as well. It will be nice to see it when she is fully grown. Now, as for the middle sized boy, he is a bit of tough fellow too, but he is still a good sport when he plays with his big brother. I think the name Dixon would be good for him," Todd said with a glance at the newly named kit. Vixey smiled and cast an approving glance at Todd then glanced at the smallest of the female kits.

"As far as the little one, I think a name that is short and simple would be fitting. I will call her Faya," Vixey said with a flick of her ears. Todd yipped a soft approval.

"Charlotte, Amber, Faya, Sorrel, and Dixon. Those are great names! Now, for the last, but not least…" Todd said as he turned his attention to the smallest male kit. "For this quick little guy, I would like to call him Mason," Todd finished. Vixey giggled softly and licked Todd's cheek then glanced down at all the kits.

"They are all so wonderful, Todd!" Vixey proclaimed with pride. Todd yipped softly and nodded in agreement. All of the kits happily wagged their tails and seemed to be just as happy as their parents. Just then, a cloud that had blocked some of the sun's rays moved away and the shone brightly on the entire clearing.

"Such a lovely day! Let's make the most of it!" Todd exclaimed happily. Vixey yipped her agreement and the kits happily returned to playing.

* * *

After enjoying time together with his family for a while, Todd went out to hunt and later returned with a rabbit. Since the kits were still a little young and uninterested in meat, Todd and Vixey happily at side by side while they kept on eye on the kits. Soon the kits began to tire and one by one headed back into the den.

"I love you and our family so much, Todd," Vixey said as she affectionately nuzzled under Todd's chin. Todd wagged his tail slowly from side to side and nuzzled Vixey affectionately in return.

"And I love you along with each and every one of our kits more than anything in the world. You are all the best things that have happened in my life so far and nothing will change that," Todd said firmly. Vixey smiled brightly and scooted a little closer to Todd before she glanced toward the direction of the sunset.

Something was off about the color of the sky and Vixey also noticed that birds were flying away from that direction in what seemed to be a panic. The sky had not only taken a variety of colors that included pink, red, orange and yellow. All were colors that signaled a dangerous event: fire. Vixey's eyes widened in worry and her fur bristled. Todd noticed the change in Vixey and as a result was instantly on edge.

"Todd, we have to get out of here. Now," Vixey said quickly as she rushed into the den and barked loudly to wake the kits. Todd followed right behind her, barking as well.


	3. Retreat

Todd, Vixey and the kits ran out of the den then quickly regrouped. The kits whimpered loudly and stood close to their parents as they glanced around nervously. They were not sure of what exactly was happening after being woken up in such a sudden and urgent manner. Vixey did her best to best to calm them down as quickly as she could with quick, comforting licks and gentle words while Todd glanced back at the horizon in order to get an idea of how much time they had to escape. The dangerous glow of fire was getting closer and he could not help but tremble slightly with worry at how quickly it was approaching his family. Vixey snapped him out of his temporarily frozen state with a nudge of her nose.

"Todd, I will take the lead. I know I can find a way out of here," Vixey in a serious and determined tone. Todd nodded firmly and took a deep breath to calm himself even though his heart was racing.

"Alright, I will take the rear and make sure all of the kits are keeping up with you," Todd said firmly. Vixey glanced back for only a moment then barked to the kits and began to run at a swift, but manageable pace. The kits all immediately followed after her without hesitation and Todd was just behind them. As Vixey led her family away from the blaze, she thought ahead about the landscape of the preserve. She had explored every corner of it many times in her life while she grew up here and she knew it well. Her ears snapped upward in alarm as she saw more of the fire coming their direction from up ahead. She barked once to stop her family and she thought of other ways to escape. An idea quickly came to her.

"Todd, we need to head towards the river that is along the other border of the preserve! It is our safest option since the fire is spreading so quickly!" Vixey called back to Todd before she turned and began to run toward the direction of the river. The kits and Todd followed right behind her. It was not long before the family reached the bank of the river. By now, the kits were exhausted and once they stopped, they sat down. Vixey glanced along the river attempting to find a suitable place to cross. At the same time, Todd had his focus behind them. While the family had gained some distance, the glow of fire was still steadily headed their way.

"Todd, we will have to carry the kits across. They will not be able to swim across on their own. The water is deep enough to come up to our chins, but since the current is slow here, we will manage fine," Vixey said glanced at Todd then to the kits. Todd nodded once in agreement.

"Alright, each of us will take two at a time and it will only take three trips," Todd said confidently. Vixey pressed her nose to his cheek and turned her attention to the kits. She barked softly to Faya and Mason. The pair got up and went over to Vixey. She gripped them both firmly, but still as gentle as she could on the scruffs of their necks then headed into the water and waded across the section of the river that was shorter in length. Todd watched anxiously, but was relieved when Vixey made it safely across and placed Faya and Mason down on the opposite side of the river. Todd barked to Charlotte and Sorrel. The pair quickly ran to their father and Todd firmly took hold of both of their scruffs then headed into the water. At the same time, Vixey rushed back to the other side to get Amber and Dixon. By the time Todd and reached the other side and placed Charlotte and Sorrel down, Vixey had already gotten both Amber and Dixon and was on her way over. Todd watched Vixey intently to be sure she could manage the second trip. In the midst of everything that was going on, Todd was taken aback by the determined look he saw on Vixey's face as she quickly carried the last two kits to safety.

Once the whole family was safely on the other side of the river, they were able to rest for a moment to catch their breath. Vixey gently licked the excess water from the kits' pelts so they could all dry a little faster. With the knowledge that her family was safe, Vixey was finally to be able to relax. Todd went to her side and nuzzled her gently. Vixey returned the gesture and glanced across the river with a sigh. While she was certainly happy and relieved everyone was alright, she was sad at the sight that she saw. Her ears lowered sadly as she watched the flames on the other side of the river destroying what was once her family's perfect home and she felt the sharp pang of loss. Todd followed her gaze and gently licked behind her ear to comfort her.

"We are safe now, Vixey. That is what is important," Todd reassured firmly. Vixey offered a soft smile for Todd and nodded slightly in agreement.

"You are right Todd," Vixey said before she glanced at the sky. Nightfall would be approaching soon. She stood up and nudged the kits gently before she turned her attention to Todd.

"We need to find a place to stay for the night," Vixey said. Todd thought to himself of where his family could go. At first, he was tempted to suggest that they go back to his old home since it was the only other place he knew would be safe, but he quickly reasoned against it, knowing that it wasn't a sensible option for his family. He was the only one that had been around humans and he knew that would not suit his family. He glanced ahead and saw a dirt trail. On the other side of it there was a tree with large partially exposed roots. He knew from experiences with Vixey that there were usually hollow areas beneath trees like that. He looked back at Vixey.

"We could dig a small den beneath those tree roots over there. I believe it would be a safe for the night," Todd suggested as he pointed in the direction of the tree with his muzzle. Vixey nodded in agreement and the family headed across the trail to the tree. As the kits rested nearby, Todd and Vixey took turns digging to make the den. Once the den was big enough to fit the whole family, Vixey barked to the kits and all of them tiredly headed inside then huddled together. It was not long before all of them drifted off to sleep. Vixey yawned softly and Todd did the same shortly after.

"Well, we should get some rest too. It has been a long day," Vixey said tiredly. Todd pressed his nose against Vixey's to show his agreement and the two of them headed inside then wrapped their bodies around their kits before going to sleep.


	4. The Journey Begins

The next morning, Vixey was the first of the family to wake up. She lowered her ears slightly and sighed when she remember the previous day. Part of her wished that it had only been a nightmare instead of reality. She grunted lightly then stood up and carefully stepped over the kits before she went out of the den. She sat down on an upraised root and glanced across the way at the charred landscape, but quickly redirected her gaze in the opposite direction. Everything healed in time, but the reserve had suffered greatly from the fire and Vixey knew that it would not be able to support her family like it had before, especially with the six kits to consider. Vixey flicked her ears and glanced back to the den and saw Todd peering out. His face showed worry for a moment, but when he saw Vixey, his expression calmed.

"When I woke up and you were not in the den, I was worried about you. Is… everything alright, Vixey?" Todd tentatively asked, uncertain if it was an appropriate question to ask. Vixey allowed a small smile for Todd and nodded once.

"Yes, but we can will not be able to stay here," Vixey said. Her smile faded slightly as she said what she had been thinking moments before. Todd nodded once as if he had accepted this earlier on. Unlike Vixey, he had not lived in the reserve his whole life, so he did not have the same long time attachment to it as his mate did. It had been his home, but from his life with the widow, he had learned that not every home would always be permanent.

"Would you like me to wake up the kits?" Todd asked with a slight tilt of his head. Vixey pressed her nose against Todd's for a moment.

"Not just yet. I am going to catch some fish if I can. I will need a bit of food to make milk for the kits and you need to eat too. I will be quick as I can so we can be on own way," Vixey said as she began to head away from the den and towards the river. Todd sat in silence as he watched her walk away. He knew that while Vixey hunted she would also be able to get more closure and he respected that.

Eventually, Vixey returned with three medium sized fish and placed them down. Todd licked her muzzled gently to express his appreciation before he began to eat one of the fish. Vixey also began to eat one of the other fish. While the pair ate, the kits started to wake up and emerge from the den. All of them watched their parents eat with mild curiosity. Sorrel, the largest of the kits, tentatively nibbled on the fin of the third fish, but wrinkled his nose slightly at the unfamiliar taste. Vixey glanced at her son and could not help by giggle softly.

"I did not like fish when I was younger either, but it grows on you," Vixey said with a gentle smile. She flicked her ears as she realized that soon she would need to start to wean the kits and reminded herself to start to introduce the kits to more food. She and Todd split the last fish then the family began their journey.

* * *

About a week had passed and Todd, Vixey and the kits had picked up daily routine. Every other day, they would wake up at sunrise, Todd and Vixey would hunt and forage for what other food they could find, and then the family would travel during the day until sunset before making a den for the night in the safest place they could find. During the days they were not travelling, the family would rest and Todd and Vixey would assess the area to see if it would be a suitable place for a home. During the week, Vixey had begun to weak the kits since there was not as much food available for her to produce milk. The sun was beginning to set on their eighth day of travel and the family came across a cave. Todd took a few steps forward and sniffed the inside of the cave then headed inside to investigate further. Behind him, outside of the cave, Faya sighed softly and sat down then wrapped her tail around her small paws.

"When are we going to have a real home? I do not like having to sleep in a new place every other night," Faya grumbled as she pawed at a pebble that was in front of her. Amber flicked her ears and looked at her little sister.

"Don't worry, Faya. We will find a home soon. Won't we, mom?" Amber asked with a glance at Vixey. Vixey smiled warmly at Amber and nodded then looked over at Faya.

"Don't lose hope, Faya. You have to keep in mind that there is eight of us, so we will need to find a good place," Vixey explained as Mason walked over and sat down in the small circle that the family had begun to form.

"I like travelling, mom. We have seen so much on our way. I will be happy when we find a home, but until then, I am enjoying the trip," Mason said with a wiggle of his tail. Dixon playfully tackled his bigger brother Sorrel a show distance away and the two began their usual afternoon play fight. Charlotte walked over to the circle then sat down. She flicked her ears slightly as she thought for a moment before she looked up at her mother.

"Mom, what was wrong with the last place we stopped at? It smelled ok and there did not seem to be anything wrong with it," Charlotte commented thoughtfully. Vixey looked over at her oldest daughter and smiled in admiration at her perceptiveness.

"Well Charlotte, it may have smelled alright, but there was a lack of prey scents like rabbits and mice," Vixey replied. Charlotte flicked her ears and again looked thoughtful, as if she was mentally putting away that information for later.

"Well everyone, this cave is clear, but it has the scent of bear deeper inside and the scent is not very old, so we should find somewhere else," Todd explained as he walked out of the cave. Vixey nodded and led the way while Todd followed at the back. Shortly after, the family arrived at a small abandoned den. Todd ventured inside and soon came back out.

"All clear. There is a very old scent of badger, but it is long gone," Todd reported. Vixey nodded then looked over at the kits.

"Alright everyone, time to call it a day," Vixey said. The kits headed in and lay in their collective pile that they were accustomed to sleeping in. Todd started to head inside, but Vixey yipped softly to get his attention and he turned around and sat down at Vixey's side. He looked at her expectantly and waited for her to speak, but for brief moment all she did was stare out into the distance. She finally twitched her ears then looked back at Todd. Her eyes seemed less bright than usual.

"Todd, what if we don't find a place…" Vixey whispered before she sighed and went silent again. Todd tilted his head and nuzzled her nose gently against the side of her neck.

"We will find a place. I know we will," Todd said confidently. Vixey offered a small smile then licked Todd's cheek before she headed into the den. Todd followed after her and the two of them settled in for the night after another long day.


	5. Unwelcome Visitors

Todd woke with a start as an unfamiliar scent invaded his nostrils. He growled lightly under her breath and walked over to the entrance of the den. Outside, he saw three creatures that somewhat matched how wolves were described to him, but they were not that large in size.

"Coyotes," Vixey whispered as she silently came up to Todd's side. Without taking his gaze off the coyotes, he grunted softly and bristled as he observed the larger canines. They paced around as the sniffed the ground and plants that were only a short distance away from the den.

"They picked up our scent," Todd said quietly. Vixey firmly nodded and her fur bristled. She growled softly at the sight of the coyotes as they began to get closer then she looked directly at Todd.

"I will go out and make a diversion and then you can lead the kits out. A short distance ahead, there is a small waterfall. I believe there was a cave behind it. Take them there," Vixey said as she took a step forward. Todd opened his mouth to protest, but Vixey gave him a firm look and he knew that this would be the safest option. Though he did not like Vixey putting herself as risk, Todd knew that Vixey was more cunning and agile than he was and also had probably dealt with coyotes before.

"I will take them three at a time," Todd said firmly. He felt that it would be a quick solution that would get his entire family out of danger as soon as possible. Vixey flicked her ears in agreement then licked Todd's muzzle gently. Todd lovingly returned the gesture.

"I love you Todd. We will make it out of this," Vixey said confidently. Todd smiled and met Vixey's gaze with determination.

"And I love you too, Vixey. I will see you again once we are all safe," Todd promised. Vixey smiled softly then dashed out of the den and quickly ran in the opposite direction of the area where the coyotes had been previously. The largest coyote of the group saw her and barked to the other two coyotes before they all ran after Vixey. Todd took a breath to center himself then he turned his attention to the kits. All of them were now awake and looked nervous.

"Dad, where's mom?" Faya asked in a worried tone. Todd pressed his nose against her ear to comfort her.

"She will be fine, but we need to get out of here quick. Now, I am going to take half of you to that waterfall that we saw earlier while the rest of you wait here. Charlotte, Dixon, Mason, come with me. Sorrel, Amber, Faya, wait here and I will be back soon," Todd said quickly before he glanced back over his shoulder for a moment. Sorrel nodded firmly and pressed his nose against his father's chest.

"I will keep them safe while you are gone. I promise," Sorrel said determinedly. Todd smiled proudly in admiration of his son's bravery and licked him on the forehead before he turned and faced outside of the den. Once Todd was sure that it was clear, he signaled to his kits with a flick of his tail and went outside of the den. Charlotte, Dixon and Mason followed him out. Sorrel turned and nuzzled his two younger sisters then protectively sat down in front of them.

* * *

Todd stopped at the waterfall then titled his head as he glanced around. He grunted slightly in frustration. He could not help but worry that there was not a cave here at all and that the plan would fail.

"Dad, there is an entrance over here," Charlotte called as she spotted a small gap between the rushing water and rocks. Todd sighed with relief.

"Good eye, Charlotte. Go ahead and go inside. I am going to get your brother and sisters," Todd said. Charlotte led the others inside to safety and Todd ran back in the direction of the den. Since he was alone on the trip back, he was able to run at his full speed and get back to the den quickly. Once he arrived, he was relieved to see Sorrel, Amber and Faya were all still safely inside.

"Alright guys, let's go," Todd said quickly. The kits all nodded in unison and followed after Todd. The group had not been running long when they spotted Vixey up ahead, still evading two coyotes. Todd growled with frustration and turned to the kits.

"Get down!" Todd whispered urgently. The kits all ducked down as low as they could and Todd waited for Vixey and the coyotes to pass out of view. Fortunately, the coyotes were still focused on Vixey and did not seem to scent them. Todd glanced around then turned to the kits and nodded. The group once again was on the move. Only a few moments after they left their hiding spot, a sound pierced the air and sent a chill up Todd's spine. The sound was the agonized yelp of one of kits. Todd turned and saw one of the smaller coyotes from the group holding Faya up by her torso. The coyote had a grim grin across its maw as it bit down and caused Faya to yelp again. Todd growled loudly and raced toward the coyote. When it saw Todd rapidly approaching, it tossed Faya to the side and quickly dodged Todd's attack by moving in the other direction. Todd growled in frustration as he landed had on the group and faced the coyote again. Out of the cover of his eye, he spotted Sorrel as he ran over to his sister, but he could not let that distract him. He had to prevent any more harm from happening to them. Regardless of whether Faya was still alive or not, his instincts urged him to protect his kits. Todd growled and braced himself to leap again, but he noticed that the coyote looked shocked and its attention was focused just behind him. Todd titled his head in confusion and quickly glanced behind him. Sorrell was running full speed toward the coyote with a fierce look on his face. Todd attempted to block his son's path, but Sorrel leapt over him and locked his jaws firmly on the coyote's muzzle. It yelped in pain and shook the kit off with an angry growl before it ran off. Todd was awestruck for a moment before he went over to Sorrel.

"Sorrel, are you alright?" Todd asked with concern. Sorrel grunted then stood up and shook dirt from his pelt.

"I'm fine," Sorrel said in a firm tone.

"Dad! Faya is still alive!" Amber called. Both Sorrel and Todd rushed over. Todd looked over his small daughter. She was unconscious and had wounds on both her sides from when the coyote had picked her up, but she was still breathing.

"Alright, let's go. We are nearly to safety," Todd said before he bent down and picked up Faya as gently as he could by the scuff. Although most of the kits were a little big to be carried by their age, Faya had always been the smallest and given the situation, her small size was helpful. When the four of them reached the waterfall, Vixey had arrived there as well. She was exhausted and had a few small wounds, but the coyotes were no longer after her. She glanced in Todd's direction and her attention immediately went to Faya. She gasped and her eyes widened with worry.

"Get inside quickly," Vixey managed to say. Todd nodded and they all hurried into the cave.


	6. The Journey Continues

Vixey's ears we pressed to her head with worry as she looked over Faya. Faya was not any more responsive than she had been earlier when the entire family had first gotten to the cave. Her breathing had gotten more steady though. Vixey licked her smallest daughter with very gentle licks, as if she believed that Faya might break like thin ice on a pond. Meanwhile, Amber was pressed firmly to her mother's side, still worried about her younger sister and shaken from what happened earlier. Todd lay down a short distance away with a disheartened look on his face. Charlotte, Dixon and Mason struggled to stay awake, despite their worry for their youngest sibling. Against the opposite side of the cave, Sorrel sat alone with his forehead against the wall and lost in thought. Todd glanced at his oldest son and sighed softly. Part of him wanted to speak to Sorrel, but a larger part told him that his son needed space right now.

"Todd, she is waking up," Vixey said in almost a whisper. Todd looked back at Vixey and Charlotte, Dixon and Mason all seemed little more awake. Even from his corner, Sorrel flicked his ears and glanced over. Faya's eyes fluttered open and she weakly looked up at her mother. She whimpered softly as she struggled to get to her feet. Vixey used a paw to steady her as Faya sat up. She looked around at the rest of her family as they came closer. She then looked at herself. She lowered her ears slightly when she saw the bite wounds on her sides. Vixey nuzzled her daughter gently and licked her nose.

"You will heal, my little one. I know it is not pretty to look at, but what is important is that you are alive. Thank goodness your father was there to stop anything worse from happening," Vixey said with a glance at Todd. Todd flicked his ears and shook his head.

"Actually Vixey, Sorrel was the one who scared off that last coyote. Before I had a chance to make another move, he charged the coyote and bit down on its muzzle. I imagine it was so thrown off guard and in pain, that it decided to leave rather than stick around," Todd said with a glance toward Sorrel. Sorrel slowly walked over and sat down amongst his family. His gaze was focused on his sister rather than any of his other family members. Faya glanced at her brother with a soft, but thankful look.

"Sorrel…" Faya began. Sorrel quieted her by gently placing his paw on top of hers and sat by her side before he nuzzled her affectionately.

"No need to thank me. I am glad I saved you. I still wish you did not get hurt though… It was my job to keep you safe." His eyes met with his sisters and he licked her forehead gently. "I promise I will keep you safe from now on. No matter what," Sorrel said with such a determined tone that his family was silent with admiration for a moment. Vixey finally broke the silence when she realized that it was getting late.

"I am happy we all made it here safe. Thanks to the water, our scent is covered up, so we should all get a full night's rest and tomorrow we can rest up a little before we continue our journey again," Vixey said as she settled in and lay down. Todd went to her side and pressed himself against her. Faya lay down a short distance from her parents and Sorrel protectively wrapped his larger body around his little sister as the rest of the kits lay in their usual, comfortable pile.

* * *

The next morning, Todd was the first to wake up. He glanced around as his eyes adjusted to the lighting in the cave before he turned his attention to Vixey and the kits. He leaned his head down and nudged Vixey's nose gently.

"I am going for a hunt to get everyone something to eat," Todd whispered. Vixey's eyes fluttered open and she nodded sleepily before she went back to sleep. Todd smiled softly then headed towards the small opening of the cave and disappeared outside. By the time Vixey woke up again, Todd was coming back into the cave with a rabbit and a squirrel. Vixey smiled proudly at Todd. The kits woke up and looked hungrily at the food. Vixey giggled softly then motioned them over with her tail.

"Come and eat, little ones. I know you are all hungry. You can share the rabbit," Vixey said. The kits eagerly began to eat. Todd picked up the squirrel then placed it at Vixey's paws.

"I know it is not much between the two of us, but the kits will be satisfied at least," Todd reflected. Vixey gently nuzzled Todd.

"Food is always a blessing. Thank you Todd. Now, we need to get food in our stomachs," Vixey said before she leaned down and took a bite of the squirrel. Todd nodded then began to eat along with Vixey. When the family had finished their meal, Todd and Vixey led the kits out and back of the cave and back on their journey in search of another home.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as the family came to a wooden fence. Inside of the fence, fluffy white creatures walked and munched at grass. Vixey titled her head and the kits flicked their tails with curiosity. Todd was the only one who did not seem curious at all. He glanced at the faces of his family and chucked.

"Those are sheep. Animals that eat grass and other plants," Todd explained. Vixey began to nod, but then she growled slightly when she spotted a black and white dog weaving through the sheep.

"We should go," Vixey said with her ears pinned back. Todd nodded and the group quickly continued on their way. A short distance away from the sheep's yard, there was a small forest. The family entered and soon came across a large fallen tree. Beneath it there was a burrow. Todd stepped forward and sniffed the entrance, but could not detect any lingering scents.

"It seems clear," Todd said with a glance back at the rest of the family. Vixey nodded then went to Todd's side to help him make the burrow wider and a little deeper to accommodate the entire family.

"Well well. I have not seen such a big group of foxes around these parts," someone said in a raspy tone from just ahead of the family. Vixey and Todd growled then surrounded their kits and glanced around defensively.

"No need to worry, I will not harm any of you," the same someone said. A silver fox with a black face and ears appeared from the darkness ahead. Todd titled his head curiously. He had never seen a silver fox before. Vixey stopped growling, but was still defensive as she took a step forward.

"It we are intruding, we can leave," Vixey said firmly, making sure she did not let the other fox out of her sight. The silver fox chuckled softly and sat down.

"I do not actually live here to tell you the truth. I am just passing through. I have been a wanderer since the time came for me to leave my family. The name's Silver. I was born originally in a reserve east of here. I was the only silver kit born in a litter of all red siblings," Silver announced, as if the greeting was regularly practiced and he was proud of who he was along with his rare fur color. Vixey's ears flicked up and she studied Silver with interest.

"You say there is a reserve east of here?" Vixey asked. Silver flicked his ears then glanced at Vixey.

"Yes. I used to live there with my mother and two sisters. Our father, a silver fox like me, died before we were born while he protecting my mother from a stray dog that got into the reserve. By the time I was old enough to leave, my mother had just recently passed away as well. We were her last litter and she was quite old. My sisters may still live somewhere in the reserve, but I haven't been back there in a few years now," Silver explained, clearly happy to talk and have someone listening to him. Vixey nodded then sat down and flicked her tail as a signal to the rest of the family to relax as well. If worse came to worse and there was a fight, there were eight of them and they could fight off one fox easily.

"So Silver, how far is the reserve from here? My family and I are looking for a new home. We came from a reserve a distance away from here that caught fire," Vixey explained. Silver glanced at the entire family then back at Vixey.

"Well. It's actually just a few miles. If you leave early in the morning, you could make it there by the afternoon. If you like, I could lead you there tomorrow. I was actually headed back there to visit my sisters anyway," Silver said with a gentle smile. Vixey glanced at Todd, who nodded slightly at her. Vixey smiled softly then pressed her nose to Todd's before looking back at Silver.

"We'd be honored if you would lead us to the reserve, Silver. By the way, my name is Vixey. This is my mate, Todd and our children, Sorrel, Faya, Dixon, Amber, Mason, and Charlotte," Vixey said with a point of her paw at each of her family members. Silver chuckled softly and lowered his front end with a bow. As he did so his white tipped tail lay flat on his back.

"Nice to meet you all. I will let you get your rest. I already have a place for the night, so I'm headed back there. Goodnight everyone," Silver said as he turned away and headed back into the deeper part of the forest. Vixey and Todd looked at each other.

"So, you think we can trust him?" Todd asked quietly. Vixey nodded once then pressed her nose to his cheek.

"He seemed very kind and I doubt he meant any harm. He talks a lot, but he seems harmless to me," Vixey said. Charlotte grunted slightly.

"He's a little weird to me…" Charlotte said as she glanced in the direction Silver had gone. Her face sported her usual thoughtful look. Amber giggled softly and gently pushed her sister with a paw.

"You think too much, Charlotte. I think he's nice… and sort of handsome too," Amber said as she wrapped her tail over her paws. Her golden fur shone slightly as it caught a bit of moonlight that shone in between the trees above. Todd raised a brow then playfully pushed Amber with his nose.

"Enough of that talk. He's too old for you. Off to bed with you. In fact… We should all get some rest. I am sure he will want to be on the way early tomorrow," Todd said with a grin toward Vixey. Vixey laughed softly and nodded.

"Knowing him, he will want as much talking time as he can get. We should all rest up," Vixey said as she headed in to the den. Todd followed after along with Charlotte, Dixon, Mason and Amber. Sorrel and Faya were the only ones that remained outside. Sorrel gently nudged Faya with his nose.

"Is something wrong, Faya?" Sorrel asked in a soft tone. Faya leaned against her brother and let out a happy sigh.

"Actually Sorrel, nothing is wrong. I feel happy. I am happy that we may finally have a real home tomorrow," Faya said with a glance into the distance. Sorrel relaxed and smiled gently.

"I am happy too Faya. Come on. We need to go to bed now," Sorrel said as he stood up. Faya nodded sleepily and stood up as well then headed inside with Sorrel right behind her.


	7. Silver's Secret

Mason groaned softly in his sleep then woke up and glanced around. His breathing a bit unsteady from a nightmare he just had. Dixon was sleeping beside him with his head rested on his brother's back. He whined softly and nudged his brother's nose.

"Dixon… wake up," Mason whispered. Dixon grunted softly in his sleep then opened his eyes and glanced at his brother.

"What's wrong, Mason?" Dixon whispered with a slight yawn. Mason glanced around then back at his brother.

"I had a nightmare…" Mason said in a soft tone. Dixon nuzzled his younger brother then lay his head back down.

"It is alright little brother. Like Sorrel always tells me, keep your head up," Dixon said with clear admiration in his tone for his older brother. Mason lowered his ears and glanced nervously to the side.

"Yeah, I know, but… I have a bad feeling… about Silver. Just like Charlotte," Mason said so quietly that Dixon could hardly hear him. Dixon flicked his ears and lifted up his head.

"You too? I figured Charlotte was just thinking too much like usual…" Dixon said. Mason stood up then walked towards the entrance of the den. Dixon flicked his tail then followed after his brother.

"Where are you going?" Dixon asked in a soft tone. Mason stretched out his paws then glanced at the moon that gleamed through the treetops.

"For a walk to clear my head," Mason answered as he began to walk. Dixon grunted then began to walk beside him.

"Not without me," Dixon said firmly. Mason looked at his brother then nodded lightly.

* * *

Silver woke from his rest when he heard a distant howl. He grunted softly then stood up and glanced into the distance.

"I almost forgot to report back... Better hurry back so Timber doesn't come after me…" Silver said to himself with a slight shiver as he got up and began to jog toward the east.

* * *

Dixon and Mason stopped in their tracks then hid in some bushes when they heard paw steps quickly approaching. Moments after they had hidden, they spotted Silver as he ran past them. Luckily, they were upwind, so he most likely had not smelled them. Mason and Dixon glanced at each other, both with questioning looks on their faces.

"I say we follow him," Mason said as his paws trembled, the telltale sign that he was itching to get moving. Dixon grunted and glanced at the ground as he thought this over. He tried to imagine what his older brother would do. He flicked his head back up and looked at Mason.

"Alright. We have to be quiet though. Just like mom and dad have been teaching us when they are telling us about hunting," Dixon said. Mason nodded and the two quietly followed after Silver's scent trail while they made sure to keep some distance ahead of them.

* * *

Silver had since picked up his pace and once he reached the bottom of a cliff, he stopped then glanced up with a sigh at the cave above.

_I wish I didn't have to do this. They seemed nice enough. But still, it is part of my duty to report any possible threats…_ Silver thought to himself as he glanced at the ground. His thoughts were interrupted when he was head butted in the side and knocked to the ground by a large light gray wolf.

"What took you so long?" The wolf asked with a growl. Silver grunted with irritation, then stood up and looked back at the wolf with rather calmly.

"Come now, Timber. You are not supposed to be rough with me. Especially when I bring back important information. You know Eclipse would not like it," Silver said with a very small hint of confidence in his tone. Timber growled louder and towered over the fox.

"Consider yourself lucky that you just happen to look like her mate who passed away, you scrap of fur. Get this straight though, I do not care that you look like our old alpha male, nor do I care for Eclipse's soft side for you. As soon as she gets tired of you... watch your back," Timber threatened.

"Timber! Leave the alpha's fox alone," another voice called from the darkness. Timber stepped back as an even larger dark gray wolf came out of the shadows. Two long furless scars were along the top his muzzle. Timber grunted and glared at the larger wolf.

"I don't see how you put up with him either, Cypress. Even if it has been around two years since she… took him in," Timber said with a glance at Silver, who was now on his way up the cliff towards the cave above. Cypress chuckled softly and turned back to the direction he had come from.

"It is only a fox, Timber. Don't worry yourself over it," Cypress called over his shoulder before he disappeared into the darkness. Timber growled under his breath then headed off into the forest as well. Above the clearing, Silver had reached the entrance of the cave before he stopped and barked softly. A lean, but still muscular black furred female came from the depths of the cave, followed by a younger white wolf that submissively walked by her side.

"There you are, Silver. I was getting worried about you," the female said with a soft tone. Silver bent down his front end then bowed and let his tail fall gently on his back.

"I do apologize for being so long, Eclipse. I ran into a rather large group foxes," Silver said as he glanced up at Eclipse and waited for her to give him the sign to come back up from his bow. She nodded lightly at him then sat down as he sat back up.

"Is that so? I would like to hear more about this…" Eclipse began. She then glanced at her white furred subordinate as if she only just now remembered she was there. "Pearl, would you mind leaving us alone for a bit?" Eclipse asked, her authority carrying though in her tone. Pearl nodded then headed away, down the cliff.

* * *

Dixon and Mason had stopped when the scent of wolves hit their nostrils. They had smelled wolf only a few times before in faint amounts while they travelled, but here it was much strong and threatening. Dixon lowered his ears.

"Why did Silver go straight into wolf's territory? That can't be right…" Dixon said. Mason shook nervously.

"I don't know, but it does not sound like he has been attacked or anything either. What if they know him? What if… he brings them back to hurt us like those coyotes hurt Faya?" Mason asked nervously. Dixon shot his brother a confused glance.

"I don't think he would be friends with wolves, but we should still go back and tell mom and dad. Come on, let's go," Dixon said. Mason nodded and took off in a run, clearly glad to leave, and Dixon was just behind him. Mason stopped in his tracks when he heard his brother yelp. He turned and saw a large light gray wolf had pinned Dixon to the ground. Mason growled nervously. The wolf glanced up at him and growled loudly. Dixon growled from beneath the wolf and struggled. The wolf's attention went back to him.

"Mason! Run! Now!" Dixon yelled. Mason's ears lowered and he nodded then turned and ran as fast as he could back towards his family. He felt sadness sweep over him as he heard his brother yelp and the frightening howl of the wolf.

* * *

Cypress flicked his ears when he heard Timber's howl and he got up then dashed towards the other wolf's direction. He stopped when he saw Timber crouched over an unconscious fox.

"Timber, what's this?" Cypress asked as he approached. Timber glanced up and chuckled deviously.

"Another damn fox. I just knocked him out. I figure I could bring him back to Eclipse before I do anything with him," Timber said as if what he was doing was a huge show of generosity despite his tone. Cypress grunted softly then flicked his ears.

"Were there others?" Cypress asked. Timber nodded then glanced in the distance.

"There was one other one, but it was pretty fast. I'm guessing it is far off by now," Timber replied. Cypress nodded then stepped forward and picked up the small fox by the scuff and he and Timber headed back.

* * *

Mason barked loudly as he arrived back at the den. Todd, Vixey and the rest of the family quickly came out. Vixey looked at Mason with worry and then glanced at the other kits. She gasped when she noticed Dixon was missing.

"Mason, where is your brother? What is going on?" Vixey asked. Mason caught his breath for a moment then looked up sadly at his mother.

"We were following Silver and he went into wolf territory. We did not hear him get attacked though, so I thought that maybe they knew him and Dixon and I knew that something was wrong. We were coming back to tell you and a wolf caught Dixon. He... he told me to run… I… I don't know if he is ok…" Mason said in a defeated voice. Vixey growled loudly and looked out into the distance.

"Silver. I should have known…" Vixey said angrily as she clawed the ground. Beside her, Todd trembled with anger and his fur rose along his back.

"Let's go. All of us. If there is only a few of them, we might be able to get him if he is still alive," Todd said with a determined glance at Vixey. Vixey looked over the kits. She did not want to risk something happening to them, but she also did not want to leave them here alone either.

"Right. Let's go," Vixey said in agreement. The entire family began to head back in the direction Mason had come from.

* * *

Eclipse nodded when Silver had finished his report. Her ears flicked up when she heard Timber's bark. She and Silver came out of the cave and glanced down into the clearing. Cypress placed the unconscious body of a fox down and Timber was beside him while Pearl walked quietly into the clearing. Eclipse tilted her head then gracefully leapt down from the ledge and into the clearing. Silver scrambled down the rock wall after her.

"So… this must be one of the eight foxes you told me about," Eclipse said as she glanced at the fox with interest. Silver sat at her side and nodded.

"Yes Eclipse," Silver replied with a nod, his gaze cast away from the fox. Eclipse grunted softly.

"Saves me the trouble of finding them. I am sure they are on their way now for this one. Pearl, take this one up to my den for now," Eclipse said. Timber growled and narrowed his eyes as he looked back in the direction he and Cypress had come from. Cypress nudged him to be quiet. Eclipse flicked her tail and sat down.

"Timber, Cypress, go up to the den and keep an eye on things from up there. I will wait here with Silver," Eclipse said in a dismissive tone. Cypress nodded then glanced at Timber. After a moment of hesitation, Timber grunted then followed after.


	8. Bittersweet

Silver and Eclipse only waited in the clearing for a short while before a breeze came to the clearing and carried with it the faint scent of the approaching family of foxes. Silver flicked up his ears and scented the air then glanced at Eclipse.

"They are nearly here. Just at the border. Should I get them?" Silver asked as he directed his glance towards the border. Eclipse grunted softly then stood up and stretched her limbs. She glanced down at Silver while she thought about it, but then she turned her attention to the den and barked to Timber and Cypress. The two came down into the clearing and looked at their alpha. She motioned with her nose in the direction of the border.

"The other foxes are at the border. Bring them here," Eclipse said. Cypress and Timber dipped their heads quickly then dashed out of the clearing.

* * *

Vixey and Todd growled softly as they saw two wolves walk out of the shadows ahead of them. Vixey glanced at Todd and lowered her ears slightly with worry, but Todd pressed his side against hers slightly before he glanced back at their five kits. All of them looked a bit worried as well, but still bravely stood behind their parents. The two wolves stopped a few feet from them. Vixey boldly took a step forward and looked the larger of the wolves directly in the eye.

"Why has my son been taken, wolf?" Vixey asked in a calm, yet firm tone. Cypress flicked his ears and grunted slightly.

"Our alpha sent us to retrieve you. You can ask her what questions you have when we get there," Cypress said gruffly before he began to turn back in the direction of the clearing. Vixey growled slightly in frustration and opened her mouth to protest, but Timber growled loudly and narrowed his eyes at her. Cypress sighed in agitation before he turned back around.

"Timber, enough. Don't get us in trouble. I have stuck up for you before and we do not want to repeat that incident," Cypress said with his teeth slightly bared. Timber looked back at Cypress defiantly for a moment, but then his gaze softened just a tiny bit when his gaze shifted to the scars across Cypress' muzzle. He grunted then nodded and walked around so he was behind the family of foxes.

"Follow him," Timber said. Todd and Vixey glanced at each other for a moment then began to follow the wolf in front. Todd made his way to the back of the family so he was between the second wolf and his kits while Vixey remained up front.

* * *

Timber and Cypress went to either side of the clearing as they entered. Todd, Vixey and their kits formed a small circle in between. Vixey spotted another wolf approach with Silver at its side. She suppressed a growl then took a slight step forward once they had sat down.

"You are the alpha, I presume. Why has my son been taken?" Vixey asked firmly. Eclipse twitched her tail in interest, as if the vixen's boldness intrigued her.

"That I am vixen. Your son was taken because I take each potential threat into consideration," Eclipse said flatly. Vixey tilted her head slightly then looked at Todd who mirrored her confusion.

"How and why would a fox be a threat to wolves?" Charlotte asked quietly. Eclipse glanced at the kit and chuckled slightly, amused that she had spoken up.

"Anything could be a threat if it is ignored. Your family of eight could easily pose a problem. The last time I ignored something that appeared insignificant, I lost my mate. I have made sure since that day to not ignore things," Eclipse said with a slight grunt. Todd angrily stomped a paw on the ground and looked angrily at the wolf.

"Why can't you just let us be on our way? We have done nothing to you," Todd demanded with slightly bared teeth. Eclipse growled loudly and narrowed her eyes.

"Correct. You haven't done anything. But that fact will not erase the possibility that you could do something. Eight foxes is large group. Perhaps a few of you could be taken out of the way to reduce the risk of an uprising," Eclipse said with a glance over at Timber and Cypress who returned her glance with interest. Todd and Vixey growled in protest, but Timber barked loudly and they quieted down.

"Eclipse, perhaps we should split them up so they don't try anything while you are thinking things over?" Cypress proposed. Eclipse smiled at the proposition and nodded.

"Sounds reasonable. You and Timber can watch over four of them, one adult and three of their kits. Pearl, Silver and I will be up at the den with the other four. Vixen, you come this way and have two of your kits come with you. The other one is already up there," Eclipse said. Vixey glanced at Todd and his face mirrored the worry she felt. All they could do was conform. Vixey nudged Amber and Mason and they were led to the den by Eclipse as Pearl and Silver followed behind.

In the clearing, Timber and Cypress led the rest of the foxes to the side of the cliff just beneath the den and sat on either side. Timber glared at the foxes with a devilish grin across his face.

"Once the alpha makes her decision, I will enjoy executing her demands," Timber said with a dark chuckle. Cypress sighed with irritation at Timber's behavior.

"Will you shut up? This is duty, not fun," Cypress said with his canines showing slightly. Timber grunted and glanced towards the forest.

"You are never any fun anymore, Cypress. You seemed to grow out of it…" Timber said with a sigh. Cypress grunted softly.

"Timber, we are not pups anymore. You have to grow up sometime, you know," Cypress said in a more serious tone. Timber looked at the foxes for a moment and saw that the kits were huddled closely together while their father was in front of them like a wall. He then looked at Cypress.

"You may be my older brother, but I do not need you to take care of me," Timber scoffed before he turned his gaze away. Cypress narrowed his eyes for a moment, but then flicked his ears dismissively. He was used to comments of this nature from his sibling.

Above all them, Eclipse thought to herself and mumbled under her breath while she thought of what action to take next. Meanwhile Pearl and Silver stood close by in silence. Inside of the den, Dixon had regained consciousness and was being comforted by Vixey while Mason explained everything to his brother and apologized for what was happening. Amber was a short distance away from the rest of her family and had her gaze on Silver. She looked back at mother then took a few more steps towards Silver.

"Silver… can't you help us? You are a fox like us. Not a wolf. These wolves are bad," Amber whispered quietly enough for only Silver to hear her. Silver's ears flicked backward slightly, but he did not turn to face. He only slightly turned his head so his voice would carry back to her rather than towards the wolves.

"I can't. Eclipse took care of me after… Timber killed the rest of my family. She is all I have. I know she is a wolf, but… she is my family now. I'm sorry," Silver responded in a low tone. Pearl twitched her tail slightly and glanced in Silver's direction for a moment then back forward. Amber sighed and glanced down, but then back at Silver again.

"Well, I know I can't give you back your family… but what about friends? I know you do not mean to be bad, Silver. My family and I could make you good again," Amber whispered as she took another step towards Silver. Silver suppressed a chuckle.

"Your family could never trust me after what I have done. It is too late for that," Silver said quietly. He glanced at Pearl for a moment, who luckily happened to be looking in the other direction, then completely looked back at Amber. He lowered his ears and his gaze softened when he saw the hope in her eyes. He knew how naïve she was to think that anything good would happen. To his surprise, she took a few more steps forward and closed the gap between them then placed paw gently by the tip of his tail.

"I know I am young, but I know this can't be the only way… Please Silver… anything you could do would be of help," Amber said before she turned back and joined her mother and siblings. Silver's mind was racing. He knew she was right in some regard, but what could he do? He grunted in frustration then turned back towards Eclipse. She had stopped mumbling and was looking directly at him. Despite Eclipse's near expressionless face, her eyes betrayed a small trace of irritation. Silver lowered his ears and head submissively and Eclipse grunted then looked at Pearl.

"I have made my decision. I am going to let Timber and Cypress know. Stay here," Eclipse said as she swept her gaze over both Pearl and Silver. Right after she had leapt down to the clearing, Silver glanced at Pearl. His gaze was on her left eye, which he and the rest of the pack knew was the one she was blind in. Before he changed his mind, he took a deep breath then barked loudly and leapt towards Pearl's blind side. Pearl, taken by surprise, leapt up and stumbled down the ledge and landed on Timber with a yelp. Silver glanced into the den and into the clearing.

"Run!" Silver yelled at the top of lungs. Both groups of foxes scattered and ran. Eclipse growled and looked up the ledge.

"Traitor!" Eclipse growled loudly. Cypress had just gotten Pearl off of Timber, who was beyond angry by this point. Timber's gaze followed Eclipse and he took off towards Silver at full speed up the cliff. Silver's jaw dropped and he froze in fear. The other foxes were exiting the clearing in different directions, but Eclipse's focus was on Silver, and as a result her pack did not pursue the others. Timber grabbed one of Silver's back legs in his jaws and flung him off the ledge. Silver landed with a thud and a faint crack was heard sounded when he hit the ground. The shock of the impact snapped him out of his state and he began to run as fast as he could away from the clearing. Eclipse growled angrily and sent the rest of the pack after him in hot pursuit, while she remained behind, a mass of anger, hurt and frustration.

_Why did you turn on me Silver? You knew how much pain I had been through before…_ Eclipse thought sadly to herself. Now that her pack was away, she allowed herself to reflect back on the past. She recalled the day she lost her mate. It was all her fault. She had convinced him that a sick fox that was lingering by the edge of their territory was not a threat. She did not know until it was too late that the fox had rabies and after her mate got infected, he attacked a hunter and was shot. The fox died from its illness not long after. From that day on, she addressed any and all possible threats. When she and her pack found Silver's family they were considered a threat, not because any of them were sick, but because the foxes had killed an old sheep and Eclipse believed if that happened again that her pack would be blamed for it. She had stopped Timber from killing Silver though.

_You looked just like mate and I thought your presence could ease my old pain I felt. But in the end, my judgment was wrong and I have to suffer again. Damn you, Silver. _Eclipse thought with a growl as she gazed at the sky.

* * *

Todd, Vixey and their kits regrouped once they realized that they were not being followed. They sat together in a group and caught their breath for a moment. All of them tensed up once again when they heard a rustling sound from behind them. They turned and faced the sound, ready to fight since was still too soon for them to run at the moment, but they calmed slightly when they saw Silver. He dragged one back leg behind him. The leg was distorted in a way that indicated a break, but clearly Silver did not pay it any mind right now. Blood was splattered on his fur and his pupils were wide with the rush of adrenaline that coursed through his body. Vixey was the first to attempt to speak up and give her thanks for the last minute act of heroism, but Silver silenced her with a look.

"Listen, all of you. I know I will not make it out of this alive. They will not stop until they kill me. But if you get away from here and never come back again, they will not bother coming after you. The reserve I told you about... is real. If you leave now, you should be there by tomorrow afternoon. Head west from here. I wish you all luck. I only wish I had met you before I made my mistake. Now, I must accept the consequences," Silver said in a low tone. Todd, Vixey and all their kits were silent for a moment. The silence was soon broken by approaching howls. Silver growled slightly at the sound.

"My last request is that you safely get to reserve and have a happy life. Goodbye," Silver whispered before he ran straight towards the direction of the sound. With heavy hearts, the family headed west and pinned their ears against their heads in a feeble attempt to block out of the sounds of Silver's last yelps of life. All they could do was get away and respect his final request.


	9. A Helping Hand

Vixey, Todd and the kits ran quickly out of the wolf's territory and did not slow down until they had put some distance between themselves and that forsaken place. When they finally did stop beside a large fallen oak tree, they all looked out to the horizon. The first light hues of pink and orange of dawn began to appear over the horizon. Todd looked at Vixey and his kits. They were all tired and would need rest soon.

"Vixey, should we stop for the day or do you want to try to make it to the reserve?" Todd asked gently. Vixey looked at Todd then back at the direction they had come from, her gaze thoughtful. She also looked back to the kits for a moment.

"If the reserve is as near as Silver said it was, I would feel safer finding it first and then settling down for the day. We can rest here for a moment. Judging by the sound of water, there's probably a small river nearby," Vixey said. Todd nuzzled her nose with his in agreement then glanced at the kits.

"Alright, let's get some water then rest up for a little while," Todd said with a smile at his kits. They all nodded firmly in unison.

* * *

After the family had located the small river and gotten their fill of water, they got broke into smaller groups: Todd and Vixey sat together to discuss further action; Sorrel lay down along side Faya and gently groomed her to soothe her nerves; Mason and Dixon began to roll a stone back and forth to pass the time; Charlotte and Amber sat by the river shore to talk.

"Charlotte, I wish Silver could have come with us," Amber said with a soft sigh while she glanced down at her reflection in the slow moving water. Charlotte flicked her ears and looked at her sister for a moment before she looked back to the river.

"Admittedly, I agree with you. Despite his flaws and mistakes, he did end up being a good fox in the end. It is unfortunate that he could not make it out of there," Charlotte commented. Amber nodded then looked up at her older sister.

"He is in a better place now, maybe with his family again. Right, Charlotte?" Amber asked in a soft tone. Charlotte tilted her head as she thought about whether the possibility that what her sister mentioned could be true or not. She could clearly see the hope in her sister's gaze and she smiled softly then placed her paw over her Amber's.

"I hope so. He deserves that," Charlotte concluded. Amber smiled softly then nuzzled her sister. She was comforted by the simple answer. A short distance away, Faya observed her sisters, but soon turned her gaze back to her older brother.

"Sorrel… You don't think Silver was hurting too much when… it happened do you?" Faya asked with a glance at her own scars. Sorrel used a paw to turn her gaze back to him then he licked her forehead to calm her.

"Hush now, Faya. I think because he did what was right, he went in peace. That is what counts. He does not have to hurt anymore," Sorrel said firmly. Faya smiled slightly and nodded then rested her head on her paws. Sorrel did the same and framed his sister's smaller body with his own. Dixon and Mason smiled at the sight of their siblings before going back to their game.

"Hey Mason?" Dixon asked with a tilt of his head. Mason flicked his ears curiously.

"What is it?" Mason answered. Dixon chuckled softly.

"I just wanted to say thank you for bringing the family so quick. I know we have all told you that one day your speed would help in a situation that called for it and I am glad it helped save me," Dixon said with a grin. Mason shyly lowered his ears at the acknowledgement.

"That's what family is for, right?" Mason said with a grin that nearly mirrored his brother's. Todd and Vixey barked to the kits as their signal to continue and the family headed towards the direction of the reserve.

* * *

The sun had reached its highest point in the sky when the family spotted the outline of a fence with a sign up ahead. They all switched from walking to running when they saw what they had been hoping for. They had reached the gates of the reserve. The sounds of a car engine stopped them in their tracks and they dashed for the nearest bushes for cover. They watched as the car came to a stop and an older woman stepped out. Todd froze and scented the familiar scents of a home he had once known. It was her. He wanted to run out to greet her, but he stayed put for the moment.

"Hello? Mr. Calloway?" Ms. Tweed called out to the window of the small office that was by the fence. A tall strong built young man walked out and smiled brightly.

"Why hello Ms. Tweed! It has been a few days since you have visited," Mr. Calloway replied as he shook Ms. Tweed's hand. Ms. Tweed nodded lightly and sat down in one of the chairs that was out front of the office.

"So Mr. Calloway, any fox sightings yet?" Ms. Tweed asked in a hopeful voice. Mr. Calloway walked over and sat in a chair opposite of her and sighed softly.

"Unfortunately the last foxes I saw would be that small family that escaped out of the reserve while we were working on reconstruction a few years back. I suppose that means no one has seen your fox?" Mr. Calloway said with a soft tone. Ms. Tweed sighed slightly and glanced out to the horizon.

"Not since that fire at the other reserve. I just hoped that… Todd would have made it out of there. He was a clever boy," Ms. Tweed said with a sad smile. Mr. Calloway glanced down quietly then stood up.

"Well, if you don't have to head off in a hurry, I have some coffee from this morning that I can warm up for you," Mr. Calloway offered. Ms. Tweed nodded once and smiled gently.

"I would like that. Thank you," Ms. Tweed replied as the man went back into the office.

"Todd? Was she the human that raised you?" Vixey asked in a quiet tone. Todd nodded and smiled lightly.

"Yes. That is her. She must have been worried after the fire," Todd said as he took a step forward. Vixey whined softly and he stopped then glanced back at her.

"Vixey, she will not hurt me. Besides, we won't be able to get into this reserve on our own since it is gated off. What if she could help us?" Todd proposed with a gentle look. Vixey looked thoughtful then nodded slowly.

"Alright Todd, I trust you. Be careful," Vixey said with a soft tone. Todd licked her muzzle softly then walked out of the bushes and towards the office. As Mr. Calloway stepped out, he gasped softly at the sight of a fox approaching. Ms. Tweed glanced in the same direction he was looking.

"Well I'll be… Todd, is that you?" Ms. Tweed asked in a gentle tone. Todd wagged his tail and barked softly then ran over and leapt onto the woman's lap and licked her cheeks happily.

"Thank goodness you are safe Todd! I have been worried about you!" Ms. Tweed said as she hugged the fox tightly. Mr. Calloway set down the coffee then quietly sat down and looked at the pair.

"That is quite a sight," Mr. Calloway said with amazement. Ms. Tweed began to pet Todd gently then looked up at Mr. Calloway.

"Mr. Calloway, would you be willing to accept him into the reserve? I don't want to be worried about anything happening to him again," Ms. Tweed asked hopefully. Mr. Calloway chuckled softly and nodded firmly.

"It would be an honor. Our reserve could use some foxes since the others left," Mr. Calloway said with a smile. Todd glanced from both the humans and though he could not understand their words, he knew that something good was happening. He leapt down from Ms. Tweed's lap then barked to the bushes. Ms. Tweed and Mr. Calloway both tilted their heads in curiosity then glanced at the bushes. Eventually, Vixey and all six of the kits slowly approached, but they stopped a distance from the humans, their gaze on Todd.

"Well, I'll be, Todd. Is this your family and your mate? They are all so beautiful. Mr. Calloway, how about all eight of them?" Ms. Tweed proposed with a grin. Mr. Calloway nodded happily and looked at the foxes.

"Our reserve is definitely large enough to accommodate all of them. The question is, how to get them in without scaring them off. I could not manage tranquilizing all of them without some of them running off in fear. That and we will need some way to find them once they are in the reserve so they can get immunized and get physicals…" Mr. Calloway reflected thoughtfully. Ms. Tweed suddenly had an idea.

"Mr. Calloway, how about you put a tracking collar on Todd? That way, you can find the family after they have settled in then get all your official business done," Ms. Tweed suggested. Mr. Calloway smiled then went back inside for a moment then handed a collar to Ms. Tweed.

"Perhaps he would be more comfortable if you put it on?" Mr. Calloway said with a smile before he walked over and opened the gates then returned back to his chair. Ms. Tweed nodded then clicked her tongue against her teeth. Todd wagged his tail and jumped up so his paws were on Ms. Tweed's lap. She smiled and pet him on the head then leaned down and put the collar on.

"This is your home now Todd," Ms. Tweed said happily. Todd tilted his head with recognition. Home. He knew that word well. He nodded once then barked to his family then pointed with his muzzle to the now open gates. They yipped softly and once Todd dashed in, they followed without hesitation into their new home.


	10. The Journey Ends

The family's search only lasted a short time before Charlotte cleverly spotted the perfect place for them to call home. A group of three small hills formed a semicircle around a clearing with a pond at its center. The hill in the middle had a large oak tree growing out of it and provided shade and shelter. Todd and Vixey went to the middle hill and began to dig a burrow in the side that faced the pond. Charlotte glanced at the other two hills then back to her parents as an idea began to flicker in her head like a flame.

"Mom! Dad! I've got an idea!" Charlotte called. Todd and Vixey stepped away from their digging then smiled expectantly at their clever daughter. All of her siblings also gathered closer and wagged their tails with excitement.

"What if we made three dens facing the pond, one in each hill? That way, you and dad can have your own den and the six of us can split into two groups of three to fill the other two. That way we can all have more space," Charlotte proposed with a proud smile. Her parents and siblings all nodded in agreement. While Todd finished digging the burrow for himself and Vixey, Vixey went to help Sorrel dig another one while Dixon and Mason paired up to dig the last burrow. Charlotte watched thoughtfully while Amber lay down beside Faya.

In a short time with combined effort, all three burrows were complete. The family drank from the pond together then went into their usual groups, finally completely at ease and relaxed. Faya gently play fought with her older brother Sorrel, who despite his tougher manner he usually had with his brothers, was surprisingly gentle. Charlotte and Amber playfully rolled in a patch of flowers that was growing in between two of the hills and Mason and Dixon began to play a game of tag in the small clearing around the pond. Todd and Vixey both watched from their den and were calm and content. Vixey licked Todd's muzzle affectionately.

"Thank you for getting us into the reserve. I know our family will prosper here," Vixey said happily. Todd chuckled softly then placed his paw over Vixey's and nuzzled his nose against hers.

"I am glad the whole family made it. It would not be home without all of you here with me," Todd said with a wag of his tail. Vixey's tail wagged a bit as well and she smiled brightly.

"I love you and our family so very much, Todd," Vixey said with an endearing tone in her voice. Todd nodded in agreement and nuzzled Vixey affectionately.

"I love all of you as well," Todd said happily with a clear tone of endearment also echoed in his voice.

"We love you too!" All the kits chimed together, now gathered in front of Todd and Vixey's den. The family shared a warm and cheerful laugh together then Vixey sat up and glanced at the sky.

"Alright everyone. Let's get some rest," Vixey said with a smile. The kits nodded in unison then split into two groups: Mason, Dixon and Sorrel headed towards one den while Faya, Amber and Charlotte claimed the one that was beside to the little flower patch. Soon all of the family members were asleep in their dens. For the first night in weeks, they would not have to worry about finding another place to stay the next morning or sleeping in yet another strange place. They could look forward to growing and living happily for years to come in the reserve. Finally, they were home.


End file.
